Being True To Myself
by Damion Starr
Summary: One small statement can change your life. After Double Jeopardy Slash JackDaniel
1. Stop Lying To Yourself

Being True To Myself  
  
Pt. 1: "Stop Lying to Yourself"  
  
Author's Note: A missing scene from "Double Jeopardy". Slash. Jack/Daniel. Spoiler heavy  
  
Disclaimer: Stargate is not mine  
  
***  
  
Jack O'Neill leaned against the doorway to the hut, nervously chewing the inside of his cheek. Finally, before he could turn chickenshit and run, he pushed himself away from the door and strode toward the table and it's one occupant.  
  
"What did you mean 'it wouldn't be the first time you've lied to yourself'?"He demanded.  
  
His twin turned and regarded him with half amusement, half exasperation in it's identical eyes."Oh, please. Like you really don't know what I'm talking about,"  
  
Hearing his voice come out of a, well, reflection, sent a shiver down Jack's spine, but he hid it. "No, I don't," He stated firmly.  
  
"Oh, for christ's sake, will you stop? I'm talking about Daniel, you dumbass," Not really mad, just annoyed.  
  
Jack blinked and his expression changed from annoyance, like his clone, to confusion. "Daniel? What does he have to do with this?"  
  
Jack 2 sighed. "He's what you've been lying to yourself about,"  
  
Pause. "Huh?"  
  
Exasperated groan; roll of the eyes. "Jesus, do you always need everything spelled out for you? Look, put yourself in my place. You're in disguise and sitting among Darian's people. The guards bring in Teal'c, Carter and Daniel and shove them to their knees. Then, Cronus comes in. He gives Darian a staff weapon, then has the guards bring Daniel forward. When they push him down to his knees again, he looks over...and sees you," As Jack watched, the android's face changed. It softened, and his eyes became distant as he watched it play out. Jack was also alarmed to see tears in his twin's eyes. "You two stare at each other for what seems like only a second before Cronus orders Darian to...to kill Daniel to prove his loyalty to his god," The last word is spat, like a curse. "When Darian hesitates, Cronus' guards point their weapons at you and Darian's people. Daniel looks over at you, and..." He trails off, searching for the right words. "He...knows what you are thinking. He knows that you are trying to figure out some way to save him, even if it costs you your own life, and..." As he spoke, Jack 2's voice had become almost frantic, as had his hand gestures, but during this pause his hands simply dropped to his lap. "And he shakes his head, telling you through his expressive blue eyes that he is willing to die, but he is not willing to let you die for him. Then, he turns, stares the staff weapon down, a hint of a smile on his face, and just closes his eyes when Darian activates the weapon," The twin looked down at his hands and swallowed the painful lump in his throat, not wanting to cry in front of the other. He doesn't see the tears in Jack's own eyes. "He took it so calmly...he will always be the bravest person I ever met,"  
  
"Yeah," Jack said quietly after a moment.  
  
"Ya know, your lucky. You still have your Daniel. Mine is gone forever," The human Jack suddenly seemed fascinated by the wood of the table. "Jack, stop lying to yourself," Both looked up at each other. "I did, and I was the happiest I've ever been,"  
  
Realization dawned in the human's eyes. "You two were...?"  
  
The android looked up, a faint smile on his face at Jack's expression. "Yes," Jack's eyes fell back to the table. The other Jack, the android, stood up and set a hand on his twin's shoulder. "Please, stop lying to yourself. If not for me, or for Daniel, either one of them, then for yourself," 


	2. Admitting To Myself And Him

Being True To Myself  
  
Pt. 2: Admitting To Myself And Him  
  
Author's Note: Last part. After "Double Jeopardy". Slash. Jack/Daniel  
  
Disclaimer: SG-1, not mine  
  
***  
  
As soon as he stumbled from the Stargate, Daniel Jackson's eyes searched the crowd for a familiar face, but didn't find it. "Welcome back, Daniel," Sam Carter said with a smile, but saw that the anthropologist's mind was elsewhere.  
  
"Where's Jack?"  
  
'I knew it,' Carter thought. "He wants you to meet him in his office,"  
  
"Thanks, Sam,"  
  
She watched him leave the gate room, a small smile still on her face.  
  
***  
  
Jack looked up when he heard a knock on his doorframe. "Sam said you wanted to see me?"  
  
"Yeah, come in, Daniel," Jack jumped to his feet. Daniel shut the door and sat down in the chair before Jack's desk. Jack sat on the edge of his desk.  
  
"So, what's up?" Daniel asked after an umcomfortable silence.  
  
Jack sighed before beginning. "While you were gone, we got a visit from Harlan. Apparently, our...uh, twins have been using their gate to go on missions, and they went to P2X-729. Cronus had taken over, and he captured Daniel, Carter and Teal'c," Jack was surprised that Daniel didn't seem surprised. "Well, long story short, Cronus, Teal'c, Carter, Jack and Daniel...are dead,"  
  
Daniel nodded. "I know,"  
  
Jack blinked. "What?"  
  
"While I was gone, I had a dream. I saw Daniel's death through his eyes," He had also heard every thought his twin had and learned a few things about them both, but he didn't say this.  
  
"Huh...well, that's not why I asked Carter to send you to my office. What I really want to say is..." Jack's heart jackhammered against his chest. His mouth went dry and all that saliva seemed to go to his palms. "Daniel, I..." He stared into those clear blue eyes and suddenly the scene his twin had described ran through his head. "Daniel, I love you. I hope this doesn't-" Jack was cut off midramble when Daniel jumped from his chair and captured his mouth in a passionate kiss. At first, each were a little startled by the thought that they were kissing another man, but that was quickly pushed aside by the knowledge of who they were kissing. One of Jack's arms snaked around Daniel's waist while the other pushed the contents of his desk to the floor.  
  
"I love you, Jack," Danile whispered when they broke apart for a second. Jack smiled and kissed him again.  
  
***  
  
Author's Note: Short 'n' sweet, right? R & R, please! 


End file.
